


Too Much

by blushedhoney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman Homecoming 2017
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Tony Stark, blowjob, peter is tired, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushedhoney/pseuds/blushedhoney
Summary: Peter has a rough day and decides taking it out on Tony is a regrettable choice.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload of an old work.

Peter Parker was having a horrible day. The worst in a long time. 

Patrolling at night, going out with the avengers, and just simply keeping up with his schoolwork was becoming too much. “You’re a senior now Peter.” “Start thinking about your future.” “This is the most important time of your life.” Were all things he heard on the daily. 

He groans as he walks out of Spanish class, rubbing his hands over his face. “Step it up Parker, this is the second test failure in a row.” He murmurs in a mocking tone, imitating his teacher from just minutes before. “Oh yeah? You try being spider-man, I’d like to see you do a flip.” That’s what he would’ve said, if he wasn’t so nice. 

Peter replays the conversation in his head all the way to his next class, feeling shitty about himself. 

He reaches his classroom and sinks into the seat next to Ned. “Did she grill you?” Ned asks, referring to the encounter he just had. “No not that badly, just the usual senior talk I guess.” Peter responds. 

Ned nods, seeming satisfied with that answer and turns to focus on the teacher lecturing in front of them. 

Peter starts to pay attention, he really does, but as he listens to his teacher drone on about their next assignment, tiredness and his lack of sleep suddenly makes itself a priority. 

A sharp jab in the arm from Ned jolts Peter back to reality. “Mr. Parker, I see someone has had a late night.” His teacher snaps. “Maybe if you put as much effort into this class instead of partying or whatever you kids are out doing, you’ll be better off.” 

“Yes sir. It won’t happen again.” Peter says politely, but his mind is reeling. If only you knew. He thinks to himself. 

Peter struggles on focusing on the rest of the class but soon enough it’s 2:20 and he’s free to go. 

Peter hurries to his locker, quickly gathering his stuff to head to the compound for the weekend. He practically sprints out of the school, grateful that the day is finally over, ignoring the twinge of guilt for avoiding Ned. 

As he reaches the parking lot he’s relieved to see Happy’s car waiting for him. He runs over and quickly gets into the back seat. 

“Good day?” Happy asks. “I’ve had better.” Peter replies, glad Happy isn’t much of a talker. 

Peter reaches for his backpack to grab his phone, and stifles a groan as he sees the red of his suit. He had completely forgotten about last nights patrol. 

He was feeling a little extra reckless and swung slightly too close to the corner of a building, slamming the right eye of his suit into it. He had messed up something inside the suit, and now the tech wouldn’t work on that side. Not to mention the horrible headache he got after that. 

Peter was going to talk to Tony about it tonight but he wasn’t feeling entirely too enthusiastic about that idea anymore. He knew Tony would chew him out for being an idiot and disappointing Tony hurts. 

Thinking about the conversation to come put Peter in a worse mood, already upset about things that hadn’t even happened yet. 

Peter sulks into the compound and slams his bags on a counter, feeling not so great about himself. 

“Hey.” Says a stern voice from behind him. “What do you wa-“ Peter freezes, realizing who that voice belongs to. “I’m sorry sir, I-I was being dumb I’m sor-“ “Peter? Are you alright” Steve’s voice cuts off the rest of Peter’s sentence. 

“I’m fine.” He says, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “It’s just been a shi-rough day.” Peter quickly corrects himself. 

“It’s okay, we’ve all been there.” Steve’s voice is calm, soothing almost. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” 

Peter almost considers coming clean, spilling all of his worries and troubles out to Steve. He decides against that. 

“I’m okay, really. I just need to talk to Mr. Stark about fixing my suit.” He says, immediately regretting that last part when Steve’s eyes narrow at him. “I mean I just want to see what we can improve on, you know? Gotta stay on top of the game.” Peter forces out a laugh. 

Steve relaxes and puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Alright. If you say so.” He removes his hand and gives Peter a soft smile. “I’m here if you ever need someone to listen.” 

“Thank you sir.” Steve nods and turns to walk down the hall. Peter sighs and starts his walk down to the lab. 

Peter reaches the door and types in his specialized code. “Welcome Mr. Parker.” Friday’s voice greets him as the door unlocks. 

“Mr. Stark? Tony?” He calls out searching the room for the older man. 

“Over here Pete.” Tony’s voice responds and Peter glances around the room again, confused. 

“Or should I say under here.” Tony says, rolling out from underneath a new bot of some sort it seems. 

“Oh…Hi.” Peter says nervously. “What’s the matter kid? You’re missing your usual, what’s the word, spark, I guess.” Tony responds, gesturing with his hands. 

“Uh, rough day.” Peter says, for what seems like the millionth time that evening. 

Tony stands there, eyebrows raised. “You gonna elaborate on that?” Peter doesn’t say anything, shifting his weight awkwardly. “Alright then. What did you break this time?” Tony asks, leaning back on a desk. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Peter says defensively. “You don’t trust me?”

“I never said that. We just upgraded your suit last week though.” Tony says, a hint of annoyance in his tone. “You did break something though, right?” 

Peter rolls his eyes and tosses the mask of his suit at Tony. “Geez kid.” Tony catches the mask, muttering under his breath. 

Tony taps into the mask, bringing up the inner workings of the suit. “Fuck Peter, how’d you manage this?” 

Peter looks over the screen and a number of the masks capabilities are down. “I don’t know.” 

Tony sighs and looks over at Peter. “Look, I know you’re lying, you know you’re lying, so let’s get this over with and you just tell me the truth alright?” 

Peter grits his teeth and looks away from Tony. “I was out last night and it just stopped working. That’s it.” He lies. “You just don’t want to admit something you made doesn’t work.” Peter snaps. 

Tony sharply turns to look at Peter and the look on his face makes Peter almost regret his existence. 

“You sure that’s a statement you want to go by?” Tony says, malice seeping into his voice. 

“N-no sir I just-“ “Get on your knees.” Tony interrupts. 

“Excuse me?” Peter says weakly, knowing exactly how Tony wants this to go. 

“I mean it. Get on your knees.” 

“Sir please, you know I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out.” Peter pleads, mentally cursing himself for the excitement running through his body. 

It’s been a while since he and Tony had done anything, and he would be lying to himself if he didn’t miss it. 

Tony takes a few steps closer to Peter, a dark look in his eyes. “Come on, I don’t have all day.” 

Peter lets out a soft whine before getting down on his hands and knees, crawling over to Tony. 

“I’m sorry daddy.” Peter says softly, gazing up at Tony. “You will be.” 

Peter whimpers at that statement, a shiver running down his spine. 

“C’mon baby, you know what to do.” Tony murmurs, lightly tugging on Peter’s hair. 

“That’s it, just like that.” Tony encourages, watching as Peter unzips his jeans, beginning to lick at the tip of Tony’s hardening cock. 

Peter runs his tongue up and down the length of Tony’s dick, gently starting to suck on the head. Peter grunts, nearly choking as Tony roughly slams his hips forward into Peter’s throat. 

Tony clutches at Peter’s soft brown hair, groaning and cursing as he takes Peter’s mouth. “Fuck, baby. You take this so well.” 

Peter begins to feel his own arousal pooling up in his stomach, moaning around Tony’s cock. He reaches down, unzipping his own now unbearably tight jeans. 

Tony watches as Peter begins to palm himself, thrusting into his throat harder. “Look at you, getting off on sucking cock, so needy.” Tony grunts with a final snap of his hips, climaxing down Peter’s throat. 

Peter moans around the cock in his mouth, swallowing all of Tony’s cum. He pulls off of Tony’s dick, sucking softly as he does so. 

Peter stands up, waiting on Tony for his next task. 

“Strip.” Tony commands, shoving a clear space on his desk. 

Peter starts pulling off his shirt and quickly tugs off his jeans, hands shaking with excitement as he pushes down his underwear. 

Tony gestures to the clear space in front of him and Peter quickly hops up on the desktop. “Please fuck me sir.” He begs softly, spreading his legs for Tony. 

The older man smirks and slants their mouths together for a series of passionate kisses. 

Tony breaks their kisses, bringing up a couple of his fingers for Peter to suck on. Peter eagerly takes them into his mouth, sucking on them just like he did to Tony’s cock moments earlier. 

“Let me know if it hurts baby.” Tony says softly, before moving to press a finger into Peter’s entrance. Although this is supposed to be a sort of punishment, he would never really want to hurt Peter. 

“Daddy…mmn, ugh, don’t stop.” Peter pants as Tony begins to spread him open, scissoring his saliva coated fingers inside of him. 

Peter’s cock is flushed and leaking against his stomach, body writhing at the sensations of Tony’s fingers nonstop stroking against his prostate. 

“Aah please sir…Mr. Stark please, I need you.” Peter whimpers, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. He feels the familiar warmness of an oncoming orgasm seep into his stomach. 

“Daddy!” He gasps as Tony continues to thrust his fingers against his prostate. “I’m g-gonna co-“ His cries are quickly cut off as Tony’s fingers are suddenly pulled out of him and Tony’s lips are pressed to his. 

“If it gets to be too much you tell me alright?” Tony says, rubbing soft circles over Peter’s hips. “What’s your safe word sweetheart?” Tony asks gently. 

“Iron.” 

“That’s right. Don’t be afraid to use it baby. I won’t get upset.” Tony murmurs, gathering some of Peter’s precum to slick up his own cock. 

Peter whimpers at the stretch of Tony’s dick, “Daddy-“ he breathes, watching as his daddy’s cock sinks deeper into him. 

Tony starts at a slow even pace, quickening his thrusts as he watches Peter steadily begin to fall apart. His pretty mouth letting out broken sounds and scattered words as Tony fucks him. 

“Fuck I’m gonna- can I please, ah please-“ Peter chokes out, on the verge of tears. 

“You can wait a little longer for me, can’t you baby?” 

Peter nods, several tears spilling down his cheeks, clenching his abs to try and distract from his threatening release. He chokes back a sob, the stimulation and stress from earlier finally overwhelming him. 

“Good boy.” Tony grunts, “You look so pretty when you cry.” He can’t help but smirk. “You’re doing so well sweetheart.” 

Peter gasps, a sob escaping his lips. “I can’t- I’m sorry! Sorry!” He cries, his body trembling as his orgasm begins to rip through him. 

“It’s alright baby, you’re okay.” Tony says comfortingly, his own release about ready to spill over. 

Peter lets out another sob as his cum splatters all over his stomach and chest, some getting on Tony too. 

He sobs again as Tony snaps his hips up into him, climaxing inside of his over sensitive body. 

Tony wraps his arms around Peter, comforting his cries with soft words of encouragement, reaching for a cloth to clean him up. “You did so well, such a good boy for me.” Tony says, wiping off Peter’s chest. 

Tony hands Peter his clothes back, kissing his forehead gently. “Go shower and we’ll fix this together alright?” Tony gestures over to Peter’s suit. 

“Thank you.” Peter says hoarsely. “I love you.” He adds, hugging Tony. 

“Love you too kid.” Tony says, returning the embrace. “Now go get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know any requests for new works! i want to get back into writing soon.


End file.
